


Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Mayla Fic Reqs [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, fluff and some angst, hopefully i did this justice, tw self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maya's first time being able to take care of Lola when her mania gets bad. She's always researched about it just in case, but now that Lola is at her place not having a nice time in her headspace, Maya has to use the resources that she knows to care for her girlfriend while she's in this state.anon: You could always write some emotional caretaking shit about mayla
Relationships: Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte
Series: Mayla Fic Reqs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794535
Kudos: 122





	Love You

Maya usually had Eliott take care of Lola when she was having a tough time with the thoughts in her head. He seemed to always know what to do about it, but he was on a trip with Lucas to someplace that started with an "M".

When Lola didn't want to deal with any other person, she always texts Maya:  _ "Banane _ ". It was code for  _ I'm going to elu's, I just need a few hours.  _ It made the situation lighter and less worrisome (although it never stopped Maya from worrying). Maya has looked up how to take care of people that have depressive MIs and how to help, but she's never really got the opportunity.

So now that Lola is at her door with dark bags under her eyes, Maya had that chance and was willing to take it up and retrace all her small studies of how to be helpful.

Lola was back on her bed like many lovely nights before, except now Maya had wrapped Lola in layers of blankets. Lola laughed as she watched Maya struggling to get the last one around her body because she insisted Lola not to help her. Maya would be lying if she said that laugh didn’t light up her entire world. “I will go make you some tea-”

“No, I don’t want tea,” Lola frowned as she rolled on her side and she gave a long stare at Maya who was now standing at the door frame looking right back at her. “Water is fine, don’t have to do anything for me.”

Her voice strained the more she talked and it was starting to strain Maya’s determination on taking care of her girlfriend. Lola always had this light, even when she was wearing all black with dark makeup, she was glowing. If that light needed to sleep for a while before coming back, Maya was okay with it. Another tip she had read, listen to them, don’t argue or insist, just listen and abide by their request. Maya nodded with her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and went into the small kitchen of her flat to get her that water.

Once Maya was back, Lola managed to break out of the cocoon Maya had tried so hard to make. She was picking at the scars on her thighs and didn’t notice till Maya was crawling up on the bed with her cup of water. Lola’s hands shied away from her thighs and handled the glass from Maya. “Don’t like the blankets?” she asked as she watched Lola take a few gulps of the water and setting it down on the side table. The third tip, don’t point out what they’re currently insecure about, not until they have the energy to ‘walk around a city’, Maya still doesn’t necessarily know what that means.

“Yeah, I actually hate them. Elliot and I usually watch movies he’s stolen from the film shop he works at.” Lola had a blank but timid expression and Maya was trying so hard to not pinch her cheeks and make her smile. Maya took Lola’s hands in hers and dragged her out of the bedroom and on to Maya’s small couch that had pillows and the classic blue blanket covered over it.

She threw off the throw pillows that took up room and laid down entirely before opening her arms up to Lola. “Bet Elliot never cuddled with you like this,” Lola didn’t answer, “Wait did he?” Maya’s eyebrows lowered, a stem of jealousy in the pit of her stomach but Lola’s eye roll answered her question and she eased back down on her panic. Lola got herself tucked between Maya’s arms and Maya pulled the greenish pattern looking fabric from under her and laid it over both of them. Of course, she sneaked a small kiss on Lola’s head after she got it settled over them.

“Wait but you didn’t put anything in the-”

“Shhh, I have Netflix. Less chance of it buffering. Face it, I have nothing on your little raccoon friend,” Maya said and grabbed the remote settled on the coffee table. She got Netflix going and now it was just wondering which movie to actually watch. “Angelo Rules?”

“No! That show gave me nightmares, what the fuck Maya?”

“What? It reminds me of you, a character is literally named after you-”

“Yeah, exactly. I literally thought when I would turn 13 I’d become this happy bright sunshine that never blinks because her smiles are that creepy! And I hated Angelo so much, but everyone would say Lola and Angelo would be so cute but  _ I’m  _ Lola- What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You know you’re really pretty when you talk about things you hate,” Maya said in a dumb tone and Lola sat up slightly to stare at her.

“Well, I hate you. I hate your dumb jokes or the fact that you’re always so patient about the dumbest of things. I hated that when we were in lines at the movie theater, you didn’t say shit about those two grown-ass adults cutting in front of us in the line to get our tickets. You just  _ smiled.  _ And I hate that whenever I’m mad, you smile even more. You’re literally doing it right now! Well, guess what?” Lola said with a voice so broken and tired, “I hate myself!” Maya finally noticed the space Lola had made between them on the couch. She was now sitting up on Maya’s lap on the verge of tears.

Does she touch her? Or is she supposed to leave her alone? She wasn’t prepared for the outburst. “Lola…” Maya whispered and sat up on the couch bringing Lola closer to her again. Lola was muttering words Maya couldn’t hear. “I love you.” Lola scoffed at that and turned her head to the side.

Maya wrapped her arms around Lola and gave her the tightest hug. She was trying so hard to send all that she wanted to say into Lola’s heart. That she is the world, that Lola is Maya’s everything, even the broken parts she holds, she’ll accept it all just because Lola was the most beautiful person out there. She sneaked a kiss on her neck, then spread those kisses around Lola's face trying to cover up a large area until Lola groaned. "What are you doing?"

"You said you hated yourself. But do you hate me?"

"No! I just hate the things you do sometimes and-"

Maya put a finger on Lola's lips to quiet her down. "Am I not in your heart?" Maya frowned and kissed the other side of her neck trying to keep the conversation light, knowing that Lola is ticklish when it comes to neck kisses.

"You… are," Lola whispered, afraid to admit it. Maya was infatuated by everything Lola could do, Lola even breathing was a historical moment to watch.

"You love me?" Maya kissed all over Lola's forehead as her grip tightened around her.

"Yes, I love you."

Maya smiled widely as she backed up to notice that Lola also knew where she was going with this. "So you do love a part of yourself," Maya stated.

"But I have so many other parts that I still hate, like my scars or that I'm always so depressed. I just want to be happy!" Lola grumbled and Maya listened patiently as Lola continued for almost ten minutes.

"We'll learn. I don't love everything about myself either Lola. I have always taught myself to love certain things about me that I would have despised years back and you are the strongest person I know. I've watched you heal. If I can heal, so can you. Okay, my sweet  _ banane,  _ do you want to watch something else then?" Maya whispered after giving a couple of kisses to Lola's left cheek.

"No," Lola huffed out before pushing Maya down and settling her head on Maya's chest listening to her heart rate quicken before slowing down. "Sleeping might be a good idea."

Maya smiled softly and slid her arms down around Lola's middle to remind her that Maya has her. That Maya cares for her and wants her to feel safe. “Love you,” Lola muttered under her breath, but Maya was fortunate enough to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> JHEFEWVJMWBH I hope you enjoyed that. Please give me writing tips since I'm not the most articulate person to be serving mayla content. Besides that, have a nice day! <333


End file.
